


Every Picture tells a Story

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that all fit one picture that I saw. I hope you enjoy them.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop it," Nino hissed, catching Ohno around the wrist before his fingers could make contact with his skin.

Ohno was grinning at him and wriggling his fingers, trying to get closer to the naked skin so close to him, but seemingly still far away.

"Satoshi," Nino warned with a small glare into his direction.

"What?" Ohno asked, looking at him innocently and Nino snorted slightly.

"Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything," Ohno said chuckling.

Nino stared at him with a frown and squealed when Ohno's wriggling fingers slipped out of his wet grip and touched his stomach, his hand spreading on it and his fingers slowly wandering deeper. Nino could feel the heat in his cheeks as he scrambled to the side a bit, but Ohno was faster and managed to follow him with ease.

Nino managed to stop his wandering hands again when they almost reached their goal. Ohno was pouting, wriggling again and Nino pinched in in the side, hard.

Ohno swore slightly as he squirmed away and Nino furrowed his brows. "Are you stupid?"

"What? Do you really expect me to ignore your naked wet body so close to me?"

Nino pursed his lips as he felt his cheeks heat up even more if possible. Ohno was again crawling closer, and Nino was close to giving up his fight when someone cleared their throat beside them.

"Guys, really?" Jun asked with a frown and a glare. "This is supposed to be a group shoot. Stop being disgusting, God, Ninomiya you have no shame, do you?"

Nino spluttered, glaring at Ohno as the other turned halfway to hide his giggles his face halfway under the water.

"I so hate you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ohno was leisurely turning the site of his magazine and smiled happily when he saw an article about fishing in the deep sea. He got more comfortable on the floor and stretched out his legs to focus on the text.

Nino was playing his game close to him, rolled on his side and Ohno could hear him muttering and the low noise of the game. Nino never enjoyed gaming as much if he had to put his consoles to silent and Ohno had long gotten used to the constant beeping sounds. And if he could not deal with the sounds - which was seldom - he always could tell Nino, and the other either connected earphones or turned the sound completely off.

The muttering though rarely stopped. Nino made a conscious effort not to swear or say anything when they are with the rest of the band, but at home, it was even more challenging. And Ohno honestly found his chattering endearing, so it didn't get on his nerves.

He hummed lowly as he read something about a particular lure that was used to catch tuna, and he made a mental note to ask the captain about it the next time he would be on the ship. The noises of Nino's game stopped, and Ohno glanced to the side. Nino had rolled onto his back and was staring at him, patiently waiting for Ohno to stop reading. So Ohno looked back at the article to finish it, Nino's eyes the whole time on him as he got comfortable, stretching out beside Ohno and cushioning his head on his hands.

"What is it?" Ohno hummed as he was almost at the end and Nino moved even a little bit closer to get his full attention.

Ohno chuckled as he finished the article and looked at Nino finally. "What?"

"Pay attention to me."

"You were playing."

"I'm bored."

"So play a bit more?" Ohno said, and Nino pouted.

"I want belly rubs," he announced then, catching Ohno off guard.

"What?"

"Belly rubs. I want them now."

Ohno grinned and patted his stomach and Nino snorted. "Those are not belly rubs."

"Brat," Ohno said and sat up. Nino was looking up at him, curiously and Ohno smirked for a second. Then he moved down and bit Nino's cheek.

Nino shrieked and moved his head to make Ohno let go, but Ohno's fingers went to his side to tickle the sensitive spots he knew of and blew a raspberry on Nino's mole instead of letting him go.

Nino wriggled under him, laughing now and fighting against him, but he had put himself in the clear disadvantage and Ohno only let go when Nino was breathless under him.

"Idiot. Silly Idiot."

Ohno chuckled and moved to drop down across from Nino's stomach. "There, I paid attention to you."

"Yes, yes, get back to your boring fish."

Ohno grinned as he put a bit more of his weight on Nino who groaned but when he realised that Ohno had gotten comfortable again on top of him now and started on the next article. He wriggled a bit under him until he was pleased as well, now one hand under his head while the other held his phone to start another game.

Ohno smiled, kissing the elbow close to his face and sighed happily when Nino settled down with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Nino looked up when the door opened, smiling when it was Ohno who came inside instead of one of the others. That meant they were still occupied for now.

"What are you doing?" Ohno asked as Nino waved him over.

"Come here," Nino mumbled impatiently. Soon the cushion dipped, and Ohno's warm body sidled up to him.

Their arms were pressed against each other and for a second Nino soaked in that beloved warmth of Ohno. He pressed his knee against Ohno's in retaliation, grinning down to him when Ohno smiled back at him.

"So, what were you doing?" Ohno repeated his question, pointing at the camera in Nino's hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Snatched it from staff."

"Don't they need it?"

Nino shrugged. "They looked for it when they realised it was gone. I told them I had it and they accepted that without any issues. So I think it's fine. They might use some of the pictures I take. You know how they are."

Ohno nodded with a hum. True, it would always make nice extra pictures for fans to see in their issues.

"So what pictures did you take?"

"Pictures of your butt," Nino grinned, giggling when Ohno shoved him.

"Really?"

"Yup, wanna see?"

Ohno lifted his eyebrow at the question before he nodded. "Yup. I don't believe you. I would have realised."

"Eh the rest didn't either," Nino explained. He opened the menu of the camera again, slowly browsing through the pictures. Ohno sidled even closer; his chin hooked upon his shoulder now to have a close look at the display as well.

"You're getting pretty good," Ohno hummed as he looked at the artistic shots of equipment, trees, butterflies and anything that caught Nino's eyes. There were a few gorgeous pictures of their staff concentrating on their work.

"Thanks. I have a good teacher."

Ohno smiled happily at the praise and hugged him for a second. Nino exclaimed in joy as he found the pictures. 

"See, I took all of your butts. Don't worry, though. Yours is the prettiest, don't you think?" Nino said with a hum as he scrutinised the butts of the other three with a frown on his face. 

Ohno stared at the pictures for a second, before starting to giggle at his ridiculous boyfriend. "You're the worst. Jun is going to kill you."

"He doesn't know as long as you don't tell him," Nino said with a glance to him. He was grinning though, knowing fully well that Ohno would never tell on him. He was just that lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Nino put down his chopsticks and folded his hands to thank for their meal. He leant back on his seat for a moment, watching the others who were still busy eating and all that was heard was the clanging of chopsticks against the porcelain and slurping sounds.

He sighed and closed his eyes slightly, rubbing his stomach as he thought if he should have a bit more. But he was all full already, and the thought of eating more was slightly revolting. He frowned and looked down on his hand when another hand splayed on his stomach.

"All full already?" he asked, and Nino chuckled as he held the hand on his stomach for a moment. Ohno giggled and tickled the rounded belly and glanced at him.

Jun cleared his throat slightly as if to remind them that they were not alone, but Nino decided to ignore him. They did nothing terrible after all!

"Yup, all full Taka," he hummed and chuckled when Ohno rubbed his stomach another time.

"Did Yuuji also feed my baby?"

Nino snorted slightly at the question and stuck out his tongue. "Yes, we both are well-fed," he said then after a while, grinning when Ohno chuckled under his breath.

Sho was smirking from across of them and opened his mouth to comment, but a glare from Jun kept him silent. Nino glanced to the youngest who looked slightly annoyed to have to deal with this nonsense during their meal where he couldn't just leave, and he enjoyed it.

"Does Taka still love Yuuji though? My stomach is getting big," he said with a playful pout in his voice, and Jun groaned audibly now.

"Of course. It's just because I put a baby in there. I love it even more," Ohno answered mock-serious, his fingers stealing their way in between the buttons of his shirt to caress the warm naked skin before he moved back. His eyes were playfully wide open right now, and his mouth dropped open with silent delight.

"It's moving! Yuuji it's moving!" he cheered.

Jun gagged at the words and put the bowl down he had tried to eat in peace. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said, and Nino grinned at him.

"Aww, come on, Jun-pon. A new life is something wonderful, not something to throw up over... As long as you are not the pregnant one. Morning sickness is a horrible thing," he said sullenly, and Jun rolled his eyes.

Aiba cooed and patted Nino's head. "I heard that ginger tea helps with morning sickness. Taka should prepare it for you each morning before you stand up, maybe with some crackers?"

"Taka takes good care of me, but that would be a great idea."

"Everything for Yuuji and the baby," Ohno nodded and patted his stomach. "Papa's got you."

"Could you two please shut up? Get a room, if you want to continue this skit," Jun said through gritted teeth. "And you don't support their stupidity."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a wriggling new life in your body," Nino said and tried his best to hide his grimace at the thought of such a thing happening to him. He pulled off Ohno's hand from his stomach and hugged his arm with both of his instead to put his head on Ohno's shoulder. He pecked his cheek and smiled.

"But this is all thanks to Taka's magical dick, and you will never get that," he declared after a while when they all had calmed down, and Jun thought it safe to continue his meal. He smirked when Jun retched and stood in a hurry to vanish into the bath.


	5. Chapter 5

Nino sighed for the umpteenth time as he sat on the very uncomfortable chair and waited for them to proceed to film. He didn't know what exactly caused the delay, but it was making him restless. He wriggled on the stool and frowned slightly when a sharp pain shot through his lower back.

He moved again on the chair trying to get comfortable but gave up soon enough. So be it. If he had to stand up he would need the assistance of one of the others, he thought sullenly, moving again slightly to sit more comfortably and put less strain on his lower back. He knew that the wriggling didn't help at all with his back pain, so he tried to calm down and think of something else. That would be better; he knew that.

His eyes wandered over to the others in the room, grumbling when he saw that Jun was talking to some staff while Sho was doing the good deed and spoke with the guests to keep them entertained. Maybe he should walk over to there and talk as well? That would be the right thing to do right?

At least he thought so, but when he tried to slip down the stool, he was currently seated on the director glared at him and gestured for him to stay put.

Nino pouted and sighed as he sat back on the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
Ohno wandered over with a sleepy grin, and Nino grinned at him for a second.

"Do you also need to sit on the silent step?" Nino asked, giggling when Ohno stared at him in confusion.

"The stylists say I'm good to go," he said a slightly questioning tilt at the end of his words.

Nino grinned and nodded. "Good. I wonder when we will continue. I'm getting bored," he whined, putting his head on the table with a soft sigh.

Ohno stared at him for a while and then his face brightened up. "I got a clipboard."

"Great for you. Has it the answers for the next game?"

"No? That would be unfair," Ohno said as he wrinkled his nose.

Nino nodded sullenly and stared at him further.

"The clipboard has paper," Ohno added and poked Nino's head with the corner of clipboard so that Nino would sit back up.

"And you have a pen, so congratulations, you have everything you need to make notes."

Ohno touched his nose a bit shyly, and Nino bit his lips as not to reach out and cup his cheek. Instead, he took the second pen Ohno offered him and watched him curiously.

Ohno smiled and then bent over the paper and made a circle before pushing it over. "Now, you."

Nino looked at him in confusion but then shrugged and drew two sticks coming from the circle Ohno had drawn. There was a concentrated look on Ohno's face as he drew another part of the figure giving Nino space to add something again before they switched.

Nino couldn't help giggling as he and Nino created a circus full of the strangest figures and he very suddenly thought it was way too early when the director called them all to their places and that they would continue to film.

Ohno winked at him as Nino put his things down and quickly pocketed the paper they had drawn on.

"How's your back?"

Nino blinked and moved slowly, just to realise it was way better now, and he grinned. "All perfect now."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Nino asked as he came to the living room.

Ohno sighed as he looked up at the other and watched him thoughtfully. "Tomorrow is our anniversary."

Nino frowned for a second before his eyes widened after a second. "Already," he mused with a smile and sat down beside him. "But why do you look as if you want to break up with me instead of celebrating it? I thought we were good?"

"We are!" Ohno said hastily and almost jumped to his feet to make a point or turn around and shake the other. "I'm serious. We are good. We are right?"

"We are," Nino agreed with a giggle. "I believe you, sorry. I was teasing. But you still look down. Why?"

"We can't go out."

"We could..." Nino said, and Ohno frowned at the words as he shook his head. They both knew they couldn't. They got more attention now, and he didn't want to be chased by fangirls or read awful things in stupid magazines tomorrow just because he wanted to celebrate their first anniversary together.

But their regular home dates also didn't sound right. He wanted to make it somehow memorable.

"We can get cake," Nino said as he leant back. "It's good that we have a few free days in between concerts, after all. So we are both at home, right?"

"Uhn," Ohno said with a nod. He already had made sure that they were both free that day and had bribed their collective manager to make sure of it.

"That doesn't sound that excited for you," Nino said and put his head on Ohno's shoulder.

"I want to make it special," Ohno whined, and Nino sighed.

"Mhm... Instead of buying then, we can make our own? We can cook and bake together tomorrow. That could be fun. And you can buy us the expensive champagne."

Ohno pursed his lips at the thought, but then he nodded with a smile. He thought it could be fun to cook again with Nino. It was somehow always very special.

\--

Nino giggled as Ohno put some cream on his nose and then came closer to lick it off. "It's a bit lopsided," Nino observed as he looked at their cake.

Ohno grinned as he turned and hugged him around the waist to sway them from side to side. "It's perfect because we made it," he decided. "Look I made chocolate decorations."

Ohno held out a small plate of white chocolate where he had written "Kazu ❤ Ohno 4ever" on with dark chocolate.

"Cute," Nino decided and kissed his cheek. "And very true." He carefully put the chocolate in the middle of their cake and turned around in Ohno's arms to put his arms around his neck and pecked his lips. He then rubbed his nose against Ohno's with a fond smile on his face.

"Happy anniversary, Satoshi."

"Happy anniversary," Ohno repeated and closed his lips over Nino's for a deep kiss.

It took a while before Nino moved back and wiped away some of the cream on Ohno's cheek with his thumb and licked it off his finger. "Yummy. Let's eat?"

Ohno nodded and pulled out the chilled champagne to fill two glasses as Nino looked for a knife and two plates for them to enjoy their cake. And even if the cream was slightly runny and the cake maybe a bit too sweet and dry it was the most delicious cake Nino had ever eaten.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you still okay?"

Ohno looked at Nino as he moved even closer to his side. Their eyes met, and Ohno wasn't sure how or when Nino moved as close as he was now.

"Are you still okay?" Nino asked again, holding to his arm, squeezing it slightly.

Ohno blinked as he thought that question over. Was he okay? Was he okay with what exactly? He looked back at Nino, still a bit confused. It was clear he was not just asking about the food he tried so far and if he could still take the awful things they were made to eat and joke about, but so much more.

"Are you still okay?" Nino's voice got more urgent, the younger man even shaking his arm a little bit right now. He was still staring at him, his expressional eyes asking so much more than the words did.

They asked: Did I go too far? Are we still okay? Did I offend you? Did I hurt you?

Nino was supposed to be the brat, who made fun of Ohno. But as it was, he still had problems sometimes to see when it was too much for Ohno to take. And they as an item was still so new. It was always a thin line between fanservice, being members of the same group, funny antics, and it became too severe. Was it still their TV personality? Or did they step over the line without meaning to?

"Are you still okay?"

Ohno could finally hear the real question behind these words, the insecure question about them, and he smiled before he nodded.

"I'm good, perfect."

Nino finally relaxed and smiled, hiding his face behind his arms, giggling slightly and oh how unfair was it that the other man could look this cute?! Yes, they were definitely okay, he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's so unfair," Nino whined as he fell on top of the trampoline. He stretched out, laying on his back and flinched slightly when he bounced twice before he laid finally still.

"What's wrong?" Ohno asked, worried about his reaction and frowned as the staff stopped the photoshoot for now.

"Ninomiya-san, is everything alright?"

"Sorry, I can't do any more jumping shoots," Nino said with a grimace. He felt awful. He never wanted his health problems to affect their work, and he had been looking forward to having this shoot with Ohno. For him, it reminded him of what they did when they were younger, still shy and not sure about their relationship with each other. It sucked that he wouldn't be able to play around like that anymore. He felt tears building up in his eyes, scolding himself that he shouldn't feel that way, and especially not burst out in tears. That wouldn't help the photoshoot at all, and it would be really embarrassing.

Nino hissed when the net under him moved slightly, but then soon Ohno's face was above his, and there was a very fond smile on his face. That kind of smile that Ohno would gift him with sometimes as if he couldn't help himself and the feelings he had for him, and it always made Nino feel so very warm and unique. "What?" he mumbled, glaring at him nonetheless, as to not show what he was really feeling.

"Let's get you down for now. I'm sure we can think of other kinds of pictures," Ohno whispered.

"It's supposed to be an active photoshoot," Nino whispered but took the hands Ohno offered as the other carefully helped him to sit up and roll off the trampoline and sitting on the floor. He rubbed the small of his back for a few times, and Nino felt himself relax softly. The warmth of Ohno's touch helped for now, even if he knew that he would need to take a pain killer later on and visit a chiropractor so it won't get worse.

Ohno climbed on the trampoline once he was sure that Nino was okay and did his jumps and silly figures for the shoot and Nino watched him for a while before he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even know why it saddened him so much. He knew it was silly and that it didn't change anything that he now realised he couldn't play around as they did as children anymore.

He stared at the floor with a sigh, not realising how Ohno got down again when his part was done. Ohno was kneeling in front of him, staring at him looking down at the floor. There was a small frown on his face, and he shuffled closer.

Nino blinked when he felt the warm touch of Ohno on his knees, staring into his face with a small frown.  
Ohno was staring back calmly for a moment, squeezing his knees and then a smile bloomed on his face as he mouthed: 'I love you forever.'

Nino couldn't help the small smile appearing on his face as he moved his hand to touch the warm fingers on his legs, realising that there was no need for them to do childish things anymore. They were adults, and their relationship had grown as they did. It was so much easier to say those words now than it had been in the past where those games had been all they were able to do to show the other how much they loved each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Nino practised the step again and frowned when it felt as if he would fall flat on his nose as something was wrong with this step. His eyes wandered around to find Ohno and ask him for help hopefully.

Ohno always understood where he went wrong. He knew he could ask their choreographer, but the man was busy with teaching Sho the steps as Sho was not able to be there for many practise days so far. He sighed when his eyes fell on Ohno.

The older man had sunken down on the stage, his head was bowed low, and he looked tired, exhausted even. He closed his eyes, feeling a pang in his chest at the defeated look on the other man's face. He knew Ohno didn't have it easy right now. There were so many things going on in his head and on days like this, Nino just wanted to take Ohno, and hide him away from this world. He wanted to bundle him up in a myriad of comfy blankets with tea and hot chocolate in his hands and all the sweets he could think of. But that was not possible.

Besides, Ohno would never accept it. Nino went closer to the other and squatted in front of him. Ohno didn't move a bit to show that he even realised that Nino was there and Nino didn't expect him to.

Nino hugged his knees with his arms and put his head on top of them. He observed Ohno, who was still staring down at a spot on the floor and didn't move. It seemed as if everything was way too much. Nino carefully moved closer to Ohno. He didn't want to surprise him, and he didn't wish to Ohno to put on a mask and act as if nothing was wrong.

Nino knew that Ohno usually wouldn't hide his feelings from him, but this... This was something else. They would need to continue to practise when the technical problems were solved. There was no way that Ohno would be able to go home and just rest and forget about their busy lifestyles for a while. This was the only way he could get some rest. Just do nothing and stare into nothingness.

Nino watched the spot Ohno's eyes were glued do, and his lips twitched slightly as he saw there was a small mark on the floor. He could imagine that Ohno's mind was filling it with colours and lines going from it into all directions. Then he felt another pang in his heart. Ohno had not been able to draw lately, and Nino knew it was a sign at how exhausted he was. Still, he wished that Ohno's mind was always blooming with ideas.

Nino blinked when his eyes wandered over Ohno's form again. There was a sparkly bit of confetti in his hair that caught his eyes. A sparkle amid grey that seemed to have engulfed Ohno right now. He smiled softly and reached out to remove it from his hair. Ohno winced slightly at the touch, but his eyes cleared as he recognised Ohno and a tiny smile appeared on his lips, but it was enough for Nino right now. Even that tiny, but oh so honest smile, seemed to lighten Ohno again.

"Ready to continue?" Nino asked in a whisper. Everything else seemed to be too loud as he cupped Ohno's cheek. The lines in Ohno's face seemed to go as he sat up straighter, life coming back into his form, and he nodded.

Nino looked around for a second before moving forwards to peck his lips. He couldn't help himself. Ohno was beautiful with the lights behind him, looking strong and ready once more when he nodded.

"I feel as if I powdered up," Ohno said with a teasing smile and Nino chuckled.

"Good then. Tonight let me take care of you."

Ohno smiled and nodded with a deep sigh as he got up and offered Nino a hand to help him up.


	10. Chapter 10

Nino stretched out on his futon with a little sigh. He rubbed his face and realised he was the last one up and rubbed his face as he sat up. His eyes wandered to the other four futons with a little pout.

They were all together for a training's camp which Nino liked. It was fun to be longer with the other guys, but it also was frustrating. He and Ohno have decided to hide their blooming relationship still to see if they work.

But it was hard to not snuggle up to Ohno and sleep by his side when the other was so close. He had feared that he wouldn't be able to sleep in the foreign room with the others and without Ohno close, but it had been easy after all the practise they had done.

He climbed out of bed when he could hear the others down in the kitchen, and wore his clothes, before following the sounds. He greeted the rest and rubbed his eyes with a small yawn.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," the others chorused, and Ohno offered him a smile which brought a small blush on Nino's face.

"Ready to head for the bathhouse?" Sho asked with a small smirk on his face. Nino frowned but nodded when Ohno handed him a toothbrush and cup.

"Sure," he mumbled. He still didn't get why they couldn't do the training camp somewhere where the houses were fully equipped, but he supposed that it was better for the forest around them.

They walked over to the bathhouse, talking in low voices and giggling now and then as Nino realised that he was walking closer and closer to Ohno. But this was fine. All of them were used to them being close, he decided. It did not mean that there was more between them.

As they brushed their teeth, Nino felt more and more the eyes of the others on him and Ohno. He frowned as he pulled the toothbrush from his mouth.

"What?!"

"Nothing, did you sleep well?" Sho asked.

"Yup, very comfortable. It was surprisingly warm. I feared it would be colder with Jun in charge of the thermostat."

Aiba grinned brightly and giggled. "I thought it was a bit cold," he said. "Seems like you had an extra blanket."

"Eh?" he said and shook his head. "Don't be silly," he grumbled and continued to brush his teeth. His friends were stupid, he thought, not realising how Ohno slightly stiffened beside him at the words.

"Leader also had a very comfy night," Jun said with a grin. "Seemed like he found a new stuffed animal. Very puppy-like."

Nino's eyes widened, and his eyes wandered over the others who poorly hid their grins and laughter as his eyes walked to Ohno who looked very sorry suddenly and as the realisation hit, he almost choked on his spit and blushed deeply when the others laughed. Su much for keeping it a secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Nino’s eyes wandered over to Ohno as the director called cut and allowed them to take a break. He wanted to tell him something funny about the guest when his heart felt like it stopped at sight. 

Ohno stared down at his fingers, his shoulders were slumped, and he was hunched over. Nino carefully moved a bit closer but stopped the moment he saw Ohno wince at the sudden movement. 

Nino wondered what had happened. Ohno had joked and laughed with them during the filming, and now it seemed as if he was sunken in himself and close to crying actually. 

“Oh-chan?” he whispered and bit his lips as there was no reaction from the other. His mind raced to all the things that had happened earlier as he tried hard to come up with what had happened, but his mind was empty. 

There had been no harsh words, no hidden insult that he could think of towards their beloved leader. Nothing that would have led to them killing the other party (not literally but at least mentally. Everybody that hurt Ohno had it coming, really).

Nino looked around until he caught Jun’s eyes who frowned when Nino moved his chin slightly into Ohno’s direction. Jun’s eyes widened for a second as he took Ohno’s figure in before he pursed his lips and his eyes tightened, and Nino knew the younger was as well thinking about what could have happened, but probably came up empty as well. 

But it was enough that Jun knew now that he would take action and distract all people in the room to him and the other three so that Nino and Ohno would be out of their minds for now. Nino breathed in relief and carefully shuffled closer, this time ignoring the small flinch from Ohno. 

“Oh-chan. What’s wrong, hey? Are you here with us?”

Ohno pressed his lips together, and Nino looked worriedly as his shoulders sank even lower if that was possible. 

“Oh-chan, I worry about you,” he tried again, hugging his arm with the other to keep himself from touching Ohno right now. From hugging him and caressing his arms or side and rocking him from side to side until the world was brighter again for Ohno. 

But he couldn’t do that. Not this publicly. Oh, how he hated this right now. He wanted to tell each person in this room to fuck off to go away and let them be alone until he was sure Ohno was okay. Just for as long as it took Nino to put the other together again, but it was not possible. 

All that he would be able to do was to make sure that Ohno could continue with their filming, continue to laugh and play the games that would happen without anybody realising that there was something inside of him that bothered him. Everything else would have to wait until they were home tonight. 

Then, Nino thought, as he touched Ohno’s knee slightly with his little finger, smiling hopefully when Ohno glanced at him. Then he would decide if there was anybody to maim, but for now, it was enough to see that Ohno grimaced into his directing, grinning when Nino hid a smile behind his elbow and chastised him for being silly. 

Later, though. Later he would make sure to get to the ground of what made Ohno almost cry today, and then hell would be opened.


	12. Chapter 12

Ohno stared into the darkness. He couldn’t believe they were allowed to stand here. The room seemed too huge for them to be able to fill it with fans to the brink, and he was scared. 

He was almost as scared as he had been before their very first concert. The one where he had told everybody that this was wrong. That he was not meant to be there because there was no way in hell that anybody was interested in him. That anybody even knew him. He had been in Kyoto for years after all. 

Not in Tokyo like the rest. He didn’t appear in front of thousands of peoples in TV programmes and had his fan club so how was it possible that he would stand in front of those to perform for them? How was it possible that they knew his name and would cheer for him? Still… And still, there had been people. Fans that waved his uchiwa, fans that cried his name just as much as the other ones. 

Ohno was not ashamed to admit that he had cried when they left the stage. He had been so anxious then, and all of that left him suddenly. It had felt right, strangely enough. 

He felt a weight settling on his shoulders, and he didn’t need to check to know that it was Nino who was behind him, his face against his shoulder and his arms around them. The weight was familiar and never a burden. Never had been. 

Just like back then. Nino had shuffled close, Nino had always been close when he felt insecure or scared about their journey. Sometimes he would hold his hand, and sometimes he would hug Ohno and sometimes he would be just beside him, waiting until Ohno was ready for more. Always silently, always patiently and always calming. 

“It’s huge,” Nino mused. 

“It is.”

“I can’t believe we sold all tickets. Can you?”

“No,” Ohno snorted out a laugh. “We all are surprised. Even if MatsuJun and Aiba-chan say that they knew it would happen.”

“True,” Nino whispered and squeezed his shoulder. He giggled slightly as he put more of his weight on top of his back. “Scared?”

“Me? Never!” Ohno denied with a laugh. 

“You’re such a bad liar,” Nino snorted and blew against his ear.

Ohno could feel him smirk against his shoulder when a shiver ran over his back. 

“We will blind them with our sparkles. So there is no reason to be nervous. If we stumble, they won’t realise it. I'm not even sure we are going to realise or see anything.” 

Ohno glanced back at him and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him even if he tried. He put his hand on top of Nino’s and squeezed them tightly. 

“Are you implying that maybe MatsuJun asked for too many sequins for our costumes?”

“It’s all a plan to blind them, I tell you,” Nino said with a giggle. “We’ll be disco balls with feathers. Neon-coloured feathers!” he said in mock-outraged.

“I wonder if they will realise that they are missing a handful,” Ohno mused, now smirking when Nino stilled against him. 

“You’re awful,” Nino decided after a moment, and Ohno hummed. His eyes wandered back to the emptiness of the hall. Nino still leant against him, but he too was silent and looked to where the audience was supposed to be. 

Ohno let the air flow in and out of his mouth slowly and deeply in even breathes. And the more breaths he did, the more he imagined he could hear the cheers, the penlights, their uchiwas and happy faces. 

“It’s going to be epic,” he decided.

“And nothing less,” Nino agreed as he pecked his cheek. “But honestly. Make Jun stop putting more feathers, please?”

Ohno chuckled but nodded as he allowed Nino to take his hand and lead him backstage to try on their supposed to be costumes.


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s hot,” Nino whined, and Ohno rolled his eyes as he put their drinks down on the small table between their seats. 

He had forced Nino to come outside with him, and Nino had whined the whole time since Ohno forced him to leave the well air-conditioned holiday home. 

“Stop whining. If not for me you would spend the whole day inside.”

“I was relaxing and doing very well.”

“You can relax out here as well.”

“You’re a bully.”

Ohno snorted and looked at him. “How so?”

“You forced me out!” Nino said with a pout and took the drink into his hand to sip at it for a moment, mumbling reluctantly that it tasted nice at least. 

“You know that you can’t stay cooped up,” Ohno scolded him, and Nino pouted. 

“Why not?”

“Because you have to build up your body.”

“My body is fine.”

“Your body is not used to the heat.”

“Yes, that’s why I wanted to spend the time inside.”

“And then collapse during our concert, no thank you.”

Nino grumbled something that Ohno didn’t even care to decipher. He knew he was right. Nino had already done pretty badly during rehearsals because it had been too hot for him. Granted, rehearsals had been during the day, and their concert was in the evening, but it was not that much colder then. The only grace was that there was no sun then, but instead, they would have warm, blinding spotlights on them. 

“I’m not going to exercise,” Nino said in the end. He was still pouting but laid back on the seat and hid mostly under the sunshade that Ohno had put up as well. 

“I wasn’t going to make you, silly.”

Nino spluttered a bit but then nodded. “Good,” he said still with a pout on his lips. 

He was wriggling around on his chair, and Ohno was observing him in amusement. 

“Or do you want to exercise?”

“No, I hate moving.”

“Sure,” Ohno hummed, still staring at him, and then laughed when Nino blushed. 

“Naughty Kazu,” Ohno teased him. 

Nino huffed and turned to the side as he put his nose in the air and tried his hardest to ignore his lover, but Ohno was slightly giggling to himself beside him. 

Nino flinched when wriggling fingers teased his naked shin, wandering up to caress the underside of his knee where Ohno knew he was ticklish. 

“Let go,” Nino said and wriggled around on his chair. He slightly kicked out at Ohno, missing him entirely though as he shrieked when Ohno’s hand slipped into the shorts leg to touch the warm, hidden skin underneath. “Oh-chan get your mind out of the gutter!”

“Maybe I want to exercise now,” Ohno said with a pout and Nino groaned. 

“Stop it! The guys are on their way here, I’m sure.”

“We can do a short workout,” Ohno offered and wriggled his eyebrows.

Nino spluttered and jumped to his feet when Ohno’s fingertips reached even higher and managed to touch the tip of his cock. He was blushing hard, and Ohno grinned as he got up, making his way to the younger. 

“You’re terrible,” Nino said as he jumped out of Ohno’s way. 

Ohno laughed and started chasing his lover, who tried to get away from him. As they ran over the grass, Nino found it easier to enjoy their game of hide-and-seek. The worry about his back and not being able to perform to his fullest, leaving him as Ohno caught him and he wriggled and fought back until he was able to turn and hold Ohno by his arms and force him to walk over to the swimming pool to throw him in. 

He shrieked when Ohno pulled him after him in the cold water (at least it seemed like ice-cold on their heated skin). 

He giggled when he managed to climb on a floating device and tried to push Ohno of his as they heard the rest entering. 

Nino grinned up at them and smiled even wider when he saw the worried lines smoothen out on the other’s faces. 

“Thank you, you dork,” he said and laughed loudly when he managed to push Ohno fully off his floaty into the water again, and Ohno went as disgracefully as imaginable and with a loud shout.

He had the stupidest friends, and the dumbest boyfriend, honest to God.


End file.
